


NO

by Stempix



Series: series of mistakes. [1]
Category: Original Work(s)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Christmas Vacation, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I am honestly too tired to continue tagging, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stempix/pseuds/Stempix
Summary: How's it going? This is just a bunch of drabbles, finished, unfinished and practically skeletal to the point of just being raw ideas. Sorry if I can't Meat your standards on this [cue trombone]. Without further ado, let's get on with this shit.Where's my goddamn bleach





	1. Introductions and undertale bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> Tomfuckery and Bullshit. Enjoy it with your finest cup of Bleach.

It was a rather rainy day in the town of Ebott.

As the rain's constant pitter-patter wCCas sounded through the streets and corners, the sun had begun to set. The usual orange and pink had been veiled by dark, almost black coluds in arrival of the rain.

This wasn't all too bad. If she were to be honest Muffet rather liked the rain. It made for good white noise when she might be reading a book or baking, it also soothed her clients quite a bit. This particualr day though, Muffet had kept the doors to her quaint little bakery closed. The small establishment was open everyday, excluding saturdays of course, and today just happened to be one.

Muffet had grown to be quite fond of the few regulars she had. It wasn't everybody that would frequent a place run by a monster, much less a spider monster. The spiders that crawled and had begun living in the bakery didn't help much either, but she would never blame her adorable little spider family for something so trivial, what an insult!

 

Muffet yawned and continued to nibble on a spider donut, gazing out the window with half-lidded eyes. A few humans ran around to rush to what could possibly be their homes, perhaps to their friends, stores maybe. 

The spider monster stood up, finishing the last of the pastry and rubbing her eye slightly. Walking over behind the counter and to the back, all the way to her home above the bakery.

It was a bit small, but she didn't have any problem with that! To be honest, she rather loved it. Two bathrooms, one bedroom (The other was modified), a good kitchen too! 

As Muffet walked to her bedroom, she made a slight detour. The music room, opposite to her bedroom, was rather big. It housed a few instruments, a piano, harp, violin, and a few guitars as well. Muffet herself was basically a proffesional with string instruments, but that was to be expected from a spider, was it not?

All the while, As she opened the door, she seemed much more attracted to the grand piano. It sat beautifully in front of a window that was currently being pelted by the rain, purple spider silk curtains drawn to either side. Muffetsmiled as she approached it, sitting down on the stool. It hd been a while since she'd played, but she didn't doubt her own skills one bit.

Opening the grand intstrument, she grinned. The piano was rather beautiful in her opinion, and she certainly wouldn't allow herself to be told otherwise.


	2. Battle study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you even read the chapter title?
> 
> Enjoy this with a cup of your highest grade Energon and cookies made of Idiotic transformers references that no one wants or needs.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "We're all gonna die, aren't we?"
> 
> \- Bumblebee, Transformers: Animated, Episode one | Season one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo fellow slaves of a flawed leadership system- what up?
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for not posting for so long. There's honestly no excuse, my writing just really sucks sometimes and I legitimately forgot this existed. While this is short, I was already planning to release another chapter later tonight or tomorrow, so no worries.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter of me spewing my brains out onto my keyboard- have a good few minutes.

The clang of metal against metal was loud as nails on a chalkboard, uproarious and layered with the yells and grunts of the two fighting warriors. Their swords collided and shrieked upon impact, occasionally hitting the others’ armor. They scarcely differed in appearance aside from the crests on their breastplates. One had pretty blue and yellow swirls on a black base circle, while other had some sort of mushroom cloud erupting into a skull.

 

The one with the yellow and blue swirls stood on weak knees, their breathing labored. “Already worn out, old man?!” The other yelled with a masculine voice, laughing as they rushed towards the tired soldier. They expected many things to come from that action, but being grabbed by their feet, thrown into the air and blasted with some sort of weak laser was definitely not one of them.

“Who you callin’ old, you piece of scrap?” The elder soldier drew his long sword, before burying it into the ground just next to the other’s head. Even with their helmet, they managed to look rather shaken.

 

“I surrender, you old geezer! I surrender!” The soldier laughed and retracted his sword from the dirt, grinning down at the younger soldier, who had just taken his helmet and was trying to regain his breath. “I’m the one who’s worn out, am I?” The older man asked, looking slyly down at the boy who glared at him.

“Oh shut your trap,” Panted the young soldier, flopping back onto the soft dirt floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! 
> 
> I hoe you enjoyed this. It was a more original work, even though I'm not quite sure if I actually decided to have any set characters in this. Besides that, if anyone wants me to, I'll draw the soldier's mushroom cloud and swirly stuffs, and the regular rules apply, which you most likely should be familiarized with by other works: Don't claim this work as your own, If you post this somewhere else, please use due credit, and feel free to make continuations, art and maybe add anything you want in your own version of it. 
> 
> Beside that, there's not much else. I hope you all had a good time, and I'll see you later- good night.


	3. What the fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the world of Pokémon, you, a salty piece of shit dragon-type trainer, enjoy a domestic life with the lazy hoes known as your Pokémon. Here begins the adventure that may or may not be continued at a late date.
> 
> Gather your Oran berries and sit down for this shit-show, because my chapters here are just about to get really domestic-fluff based as I try to adopt a new way of writing which does not involve violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this is rather short, I at least managed to try out a second person perspective. Anyway, I don't have much to say that hasn't already been mentioned in the summary, so here's your complementary song for this chapter, split into many things in case the link doesn't work.
> 
> link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JnGTHHuPL8  
>  video URL (basically the same thing): https://youtu.be/8JnGTHHuPL8  
>  Undertale "Sans. Theme" NITRO (Lo-Fi) Mini-Remix (13+)

You were laid lazily across the floor, reading a comic passively. You could faintly hear the rustling of your berry bag, which Reverb had definitely gotten ahold of when you’d been trying to cook. While you loved the noivern, he could definitely be a greedy brat sometimes, which entailed stealing berries you’d spent hours gathering. While this did not upset you all that much, Buzz seemed to disagree.  
Buzz was a dopey flygon, having been found as a vibrava too lazy to fight against your poke balls. Reverb and Buzz had a sort of rivalry, which was mildly based around who could be the laziest. Not to mention that Buzz was prone to temper tantrums, during which he’d buzz as loudly as possible while tailing Reverb stubbornly, hence his name.  
Your brow rose as the flygon left his perch next to your pile of pillows, beginning to buzz loudly, signifying an upcoming tantrum.

The clanging of pots sounded throughout your rented cabin as Reverb attempted to fly, half-running from a angrily speeding Buzz. These two would really be the end of you, wouldn’t they?

“Yo, Milquetoast, can you put a stop to that?” You inquired to a dragonair, who was sprawled on the ceiling fan. The lazy thing only purred softly, which made you realize it’s sleeping state. The goomy and altaria nestled at your sides were hardly of any assistance, and you basically gave up, too lazy to get up, walk three steps to the coffee table in front of the couch and grab the poke-balls organized like pool balls.  
With a tired groan, your nose wrinkled. “BUZZ, REVERB, YOU ANNOYING FUCKS! GET YOUR ASSESS OVER HERE AND SIDDOWN!”

This seemed to have done the trick just fine, seeing as the two sheepish Pokémon shuffled back into the room and, in Buzz’s case, flying low to the ground. Milquetoast, the sluggish dragonair, curled tighter around the ceiling fan’s blades. The pair at your sides didn’t wake, either. These assholes wouldn’t wake up for a fucking earthquake, you were sure of it.

“Just be quiet and stay on the couch,” You grouched, nestling into the corner as Reverb threw himself on the couch, Buzz deciding to perch on the tall nightlight next you. At least the drama was over for today, and you hoped with all your heart that would be the last of it for at least a week. Vacations were meant to be relaxing, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, how are you wonderful pieces of garbage humans doing this cycle? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, which is probably gonna get either an Undertale - Pokémon or Transformers-Pokémon fandom mash-up follow-up thing. Or, you know, there could just be a heap of one-shots for this universe. 
> 
> In my personal opinion, ghost and dragon type Pokémon are seriously the best. What's your favorite type of Pokémon?


	4. Trash.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet's an angry old man, Megatronus and Orion are five year old's in the flesh of men and Kup is there. Also, the wrecker are going to be decent If I have to limit it to just human AUs but they w i l l . 
> 
> If you'd like to listen to something while reading this I would suggest either an extended version of Dogsong or the cover of Peach Moon by Shy Siesta. Both are quite light hearted, which somewhat captures what i'm going for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly just publishing this for the sake of doing so. I'm going to rewrite it, considering the fact that I like the idea, but simply overshot on the character traits. I seriously didn't mean for Megs and Pax to be this childish, I promise. I'd like to remind you all that this is not a finished work and will be rewritten, not to mention it has not been edited, so please do not expect much. Have a good read, and I shall see you in the end notes.
> 
> *A/N: I misplaced this chapter, but feel not the need to move it to my other work, seeing as the two practically serve the same purpose. This will be the only work aside from the first being based around someone who is not an original character or a general fandom. None of this will be added to the tags or fandom lists.

Merfolk were very common in the islands just off of the mainland. The places were not only mer-friendly, but there was a small amount of inhabitants, the most crowded island with only about 200 or so humans living on it. This practically made them hotspots for merfolk, which hardly bothered anyone. 

Now, just a minute ago boarded a load ship, with quite a few medical supplies. It was most likely headed for the new clinic that had opened near the beach only a few days ago. It was manned by only one human- Ratchet. His was one of the first and only clinics to open on the island, attending both merfolk and humans alike, despite Ratchet denying knowing the first thing about sea-dwelling creatures. The work, despite it being very different from his work at a hospital on the mainland, earned him a steady income and a good reputation, so it wasn’t half bad.  
Now, back to the shipment.

He had acquired help from his newly gained friends- also known as “nuisances” by Ratchet- , Megatronus and Orion. The pair, aside from being very willing to help him, had teased him a little bit on the prospect that he enjoyed their presence as they helped in loading everything into the medic’s car. Driving back to the clinic, he could have sworn he practically became half tomato as Orion kept jabbing at him, Megatronus wheezing helplessly while stuck between the front passenger seat and his own seat. 

Upon finally reaching the building and organizing everything, the medic realized that he could not object to Megatronus and Orion wanting to stick around, seeing as he had no current patients and would not dare threaten the power of the pair’s combined puppy eyes. Orion’s he could deal with, but him and the sweetheart known as Megatronus? Not a chance.

“Ratchet!” He heard Megatronus yell from the waiting room. The medic, upon reaching his friend, was admittedly a tad curious as the other man grinned at the bookshelf in front of him, finally noticing Ratchet. “I didn’t know you liked poetry!” An indignant splutter came from Ratchet as he heard the claim, followed by loud footsteps and the common sound of Orion accidentally slamming into the wall like a particularly rambunctious, drunken man-child. 

“I do not,” Huffed Ratchet, blatantly lying through his teeth. “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Oh yes you do! Look at all this!” Exclaimed Megatronus, bringing one of the books from the bookshelf to the medic’s face. Even so, the man refused to even steal a glance of it, looking anywhere that was not the literature. Orion snickered, snatching another book and mashing it against Ratchet’s face. “Look at it! You can’t deny this, it’s solid evidence!”

“YOU SAVAGES!” Yelled the medic, stealing both books away from the rambunctious young adults. He shoved at them to move in front of his bookshelf, looking for where the books originally were. “Fine, f i n e , I read poetry. Is that what you wanted to hear, you overgrown bratlings?”

This was obviously the right thing to say, seeing the pair high-five with a whoop of victory. The medic grumbled, cursing the day Kup had ever decided dragging Ratchet to a makeshift literature club with the abominable wrecker-unit fiends he’d called friends was a smart idea. A bunch of savages was what they were- goofy, witty, genuinely fun to hang around savages!

The medic grumbled as he carefully slid the poetry books into the bookshelf, stomping off and muttering grumpily about this and that. Only a few seconds after he left did the pair of mischievous young adults break down in laughter, Megatronus being the first, causing a chain reaction with Orion, which was mostly fueled by the other’s uncontrollable laughter, which entailed a lot of snorts and wheezing. Because Megatronus couldn’t just be laughing gently as he usually would with a deep, rumbling chuckle- no, it had to be that stupidly adorable laughter Orion loved so much.  
He swore he could almost hear Ratchet grumbling to the yet-to-be-identified friend of his about the lovestruck fool that Orion had become, which usually received a hiss of static because the cell reception was somehow shitty for the medic’s phone wherever he went and Orion was too polite of a man to actively eavesdrop on a conversation as long as nobody-aside from Ratchet- was trash talking him or Megs. Sometimes, Megs would even joke that, if Ratchet had the ability to frown harder than he already could, the frown would fall out of his face. It was an amusing though to anyone and everyone aside from Ratchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering I've nothing else to say, have a lovely week, ladies and gents!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this at all. literally didn't even read it, just copied and pasted it from my files. See ya wonderfully selfish and disgust human scum later.


End file.
